Eqeus Wilder
Eqeus Wilder-CrownFairy, though CrownFairy is often omitted, is the twelve year old son of Fauve Wilder and Damien CrownFairy, and brother to Chelal CrownFairy. He is destined to follow his mother's role, and be the next Eliza in the Wild Swans. He is looking forward to that, but is too young still to go to high school. Appearance Eqeus has his father's black hair, that's always shaggy and unruly, he never bothers to comb it out. He has his mother's dark brown eyes and freckles dotting his skin, which is pale. He bears a firey design around his wrist. It's small, but it's there. Everyone who has ever been destined to be Eliza are born with the same fiery design somewhere on them, his mother has hers on her right arm, his grandmother has hers on the back of her neck. It;s just a way to know for sure who's destined to be the next Eliza. He wears a red turtleneck, a black vest, a brown leather belt stamped with small feather like designs, faded blue jeans with a hole in the knee and brown hiking boots. Personality Eqeus is not mute like his mother. Though he does have....times where his voice literally doesn't work. He can't say a thing during those times, and it annoys him when he's talking and suddenly his voice gives out with no warning. It is slightly humorous to see though, if he insists on silently talking and suddenly his voice comes back near the end of his sentence. Eqeus is full of energy and has ADHD. He can't focus for very long periods of time, has trouble sitting still even to do his school work and often runs around just for the sake of running, to burn off the excess energy. Keeping him inside and not letting him run when he really needs to is not a good idea. He'll bounce his leg, tap his fingers on the desk, or smack his hands together. Eqeus can't understand why he is payed attention to more than...say his sister. He isn't better than she is and in a way is worse. His grades aren't very high because he can't focus and Che gets the best grades in all of her subjects, so why does he get showered with more attention from his grandparents and his aunt? He's got a bit of a temper. When things don't go the way he was expecting them to go, even if it's better that way, he tends to holler and throw a tantrum. He's twelve remember, which is a little bit too old to be acting like that, but he needs to burn himself out before you try to punish him for it otherwise it just prolongs the experience. He can be a little clingy. He doesn't know why, but he has to know where your going when you go out of his sight and if you plan on coming back, and if so when you do. He doesn't like it when people leave without telling him and don't come back when they said they would. Interests Archery: 'A hobby that he really just got into, because his aunt gave him a bow and arrows when he was eight in hopes that it would calm him down and teach him to focus, now he's fairly good at it. Yes sometimes he needs to run around in between the rounds, but this did help him learn to focus a little bit better. Friends TBA Enemies TBA Family Mother: Fauve Wilder Fauve is an understanding and caring mother who never gets mad at Eqeus for not being able to focus enough to get good grades. She just pulls him close to her and reassures him that he is going to do fantastic and wonderful things one day, with or without straight a's. She always is there to hug him and calm him down after a tantrum. Father: Damien CrownFairy Damien may not understand why Eqeus has so much trouble focusing, but is always there to help him with his homework, no matter what he may be doing at the time. He has infinite level of patience with Eqeus and always gently turns him back to the task at hand. Older Sister: Chelal CrownFairy Che may not be open about her emotions and love towards her brother, yet she is always there for him. She tries to teach him everything she knows, even when he has no patience for it. She lets him run and steers him back to her after he's ready to start focusing again. Maternal Grandmother: Eliza Wilder As the first male destined to be Eliza in over half a century, Eqeus tends to be spoiled by his grandmother. Everything she can think of that a twelve year old boy might want, she buys and gives it to him. Eqeus doesn't know what to do with all of that stuff and therefore just says thank you. He has a lot of things he's never opened. Maternal Grandfather: Garvey Kingston Garvey also tends to spoil Eqeus, though not nearly as bad as his wife does. Basically, his range of spoiling is every time that Eqeus says he wants that or that would be cool, he gets it for him. Garvey does try to stop the excessive spoiling by Eliza but he can't. Aunt: Luna Swanson He calls Luna his aunt when in reality she's probably his second cousin or something. Luna tends to ignore Chelal in favor of showering all of her attention on Eqeus. In Luna's eyes, Eqeus can do no wrong, which he finds just a little bit uncomfortable. Cousin: Anthony Swanson Anthony is Luna's son, and is in college, so he doesn't see Eqeus very often. But when they do, on holidays and other family get togethers, they rough house, play fight, and even have archery contests. He looks up to Anthony and he's like the big brother he never had. Aunt: Julia CrownFairy Still a witch, Julia has yet to acknowledge she has a niece or nephew. She never sends a birthday card, she never sends a gift, she never calls, she never writes, and she never tries to visit. Eqeus only hears of Julia in passing, as his parents talk about her in a sort of code that they understand and their children don't. Aunt: Opal Wicked Opal is the aunt that gave him the archery set. When he does really good shooting, he drops his bow and runs over to find her, telling her all about how good he did. She just laughs, gives him a hug, and tells him great job. Then he runs back to his bow and does it again. Uncle: Larkin Swan A somewhat crazy uncle, Eqeus loves the uncle-nephew adventures he has alone with Larkin. Larkin is comfortable with Eqeus and taught him how to defend himself and his older sister if necessary. Larkin always makes sure that no one picked on the prince lately for his ADHD or poor grades. If so, he demands a name and goes over and deals with it. Cousin: Ciara Wicked-Swan he can't count how many times Ciara has pranked someone who's made fun of Eqeus' ADHD. She has tied his teachers to a pillar and hid their shoes in dumpsters, all because they have given Eqeus detention or something for not being able to focus or fully complete his homework. Those two are fairly close. Paternal Grandmother: Celia CrownFairy Celia has instructed her grandchildren to call her "Celia" and not granny, grandma, or something along those lines. She does not act like a grandmother, and instead, drops by the house randomly and says she's going to take Che and her brother out on an adventure and usually neither of them have any choice. Pet Eqeus has a pet swan named, he has absolutely no sense of imagination when it comes to that, Swanny. Swanny is missing a wing from a run in with a coyote and Eqeus carries him around everywhere. Romance 'Sakura Bishop He hasn't exactly put two and two together that their supposed to marry, she is a little older than him, and therefore they don't interact very much. However, he will always remember when he had just overheard his teacher mocking him, how she quickly glued herself to his side and invited him to the archery range.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Wild Swans Category:The Next Generation of Students